


Hair

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: It's angst, M/M, Please read, all you're favorite things, it's fluffy, this one's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Paul always did John's hair. Now that they're relationship is over, who does John's hair now?





	1. Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! New work, but it will be uploaded inconstantly because I will be starting college tomorrow so please bare with me. I dedicate this chapter to Anonymous_loser. Cheer up bud. :)

Paul fiddled with the strings in his bass. He was the second one in the studio, John and Yoko were first. They were in their own world, pecking at each other like birds. Paul rolled his eyes and continued to tune his bass. John changed so much. His bloody beard covers half his face. All Paul could see was the eyes he once loved. He’s barely talking to Paul too. That’s okay, two could play at that game. Paul looked over at John until he noticed. Once John did, Paul gave him a big toothy smile. Paul couldn’t tell if John smiled back.

George soon came in soon after the awkward silence. With his hat on his head he stepped down the stairs rather quickly. “Am I late?”

“No. Ringo’s not hear yet.”

“Okay good.” George took off his black wide brimmed hat. Paul watched as his long dark brown locs fell over his face. It was wet and it stick on his forehead.

“Jesus Christ is that you?”

“Ha ha.” George said sarcastically.

“No seriously, you look more like him every day, especially with that beard coming in.”

“You’re growing your hair out too, McCartney.”

“Oh, you noticed?” Paul said in a girlish accent. They both shared a laugh. “You can’t just leave your hair out to dry like that, I’ll get tangled.”

“I did this before though.”

“You had short hair before, long hair is different. Come here.” Paul fished in his coat pocket and pulled out a comb.

“What is this 1964? You still carry a comb with you?”

“Yeah, and it looks like you stopped caring.” Paul went over and flicked George’s damp hair back.

“I care!” George huffed. “Winter’s coming and I don’t want to be cold so I let it grow.”

“It can grow faster if you comb it through.” Paul pulls up a seat. “Come sit here, son.”

George sat on the chair reluctantly. “Don’t mess it up.”

“I won’t.” Paul began to gently separate George’s hair into fourths, then he combed through the knotty hair.

“Ow. Ow. OW!”

“Oh hush! I’m not even tugging that hard.”

 

_ “If you dare mess up my hair Paul, you’ll be a dead man.” In 1960, John made his hair a vital part in his life. Paul was the only one that he would trust cutting his hair, besides his barber. _

_ “I cut my brother’s hair for years.” Paul wrapped a blanket around John ever so gently and clipped the back so it can stay. “You’re in good hands.” _

_ John closed his eyes and Paul ran his hands through John’s wet hair. With a comb he carefully combed through the little knots. With his clippers he snipped the split ends. Paul would sing the same tune whenever he cut John’s hair. As he tapped his foot he the lyrics to Stuck On You by Elvis would come spewing out. _

_ “You can shake an apple off an apple tree, shake-a, shake- sugar, but you'll never shake me, uh-uh-uh, no-sir-ee, uh, uh.” _

_ “I'm gonna stick like glue, stick, because I'm, stuck on you.” John sang back. _

 

“ _ I’m gonna run my fingers through your long black hair, squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear, uh-uh-uh, yes-sir-ee, uh, uh. _ ” Paul sang the same song, tapping his foot as he stroked George’s hair.

“ _ I'm gonna stick like glue, stick, because I'm, stuck on you. _ ” George sang back.

John saw all of this and missed the memory terribly. That was  _ his _ song. Was Paul doing this just to spite him? John stared hard at the pair, finishing the song in perfect harmony.

“John?”

“Yes love?” John snapped out of it and paid attention to his girlfriend, Yoko.

“You look distracted. Are they annoying you?” She stared at the boys across from her.

“No, no. I just thought of something.” John furrowed his eyebrows

“What did you think?”

“Um...you won’t understand.” John went back to tuning his guitar.

“Say George, Linda’s making me practice doing hair so when she won’t be able to do Heather’s hair, I can do it. You two have such similar hair density and-”

“No.”

“Oh come on. I’m already done.”

“Good so this is over?” George was about to stand but Paul wrapped his hands around the younger boy so he can’t leave. 

“Please?”

George inhaled through his nose and let out a long sigh. “Fine.”


	2. Steak & Kidney Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on lunch break recording Golden Slumbers, George tells Paul something he doesn't want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR KEEPING YALL WAITING FOR THREE DAYS! Trust me when I say this, I wanted to update a chapter for so long but college is crazy overwhelming at the moment. I hope you like this chapter. I might update tomorrow morning. :)

“What on Earth did I just walk into?” Ringo stopped at his tracks to see Paul braiding George’s hair. 

“Ringo! Just the man I wanted to see!” Paul waved at Ringo to come over. “Are the braids a yay or nay?”

“Hmm.” Ringo squatted down to George’s level to see his face. “I think  _ Georgina _ looks great. The braids are a yay!”

George rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Are we done here Paul?”

“Yes.”

“Then take ‘em out!”

“No! I spent a long time trying to get these braids right. You look so cute, why take ‘em out?”

George lowered his head so Ringo couldn’t see him blushing. 

“Someone’s gone red!” Ringo teased. The group laughed like they haven’t laughed in years. They were in their own world and John was on a whole different planet. 

 

_ A dimly lit light bulb swung slightly in the crummy club bathroom. It reeked of anything imaginable, and it was decorated in graffiti. They brought a step stool for John to sit on at Paul brought hand soap. “Alright Johnny, lay back.” _

_ “Sodding place doesn't have proper bathroom…” _

_ “Well what do you expect? We live in a small club John. Of course the bathroom’s shit.” Paul began to wet the older boy’s hair.  _

_ “We can’t afford shampoo either.” _

_ “But it’s a start, trust me, in two years time we’ll have the best treatment when it comes to our hair. Now close your eyes.” _

_ John did so and Paul worked his hands through the light brown hair. It wasn’t enough but it was something. _

_ “Your hands are soft.” Mumbled John. _

_ “And your hair is tangled.” Paul lowered his head and kissed John on the forehead. _

 

John frowned at the memory, then got a little agitated. He marched to where he was at headed straight to the other three.

“Alright, enough of this hair salon thing. We have an album to record.”

“We still have five minutes John, calm it down.”

“And we have a deadline. George take those damn braids out you look like a circus freak!”

“Jeez John, what was the last time you washed your hair, that’s a right mess that is.” George tugged John’s beard, John shoved him away. He looks at Paul. waiting for him to say something.

“Yoko looks lonely, John. We’ll start when we’re ready.” Paul stared straight through John’s soul. Knowing exactly why John was upset. John didn’t say anything else. He walked off to Yoko, waiting for him to return.

 

“ _ Sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby... _ ” Paul played the ending notes gto the piano.

“Very nice Paul.” George Martin called from the mixing booth.

“Lunchtime!” George called out walking towards Paul. “Can I take these out now? I have a headache.”

“I’ll help you take it out when as they bring our lunch. Sit.” George sat knee to knee with Paul on the piano bench. Paul began to take out the first braid.

“What’s with John?”

“I don’t know. Maybe all this hair stuff is making him wish he washed his hair.” They both snickered. George looked over at John. was was whispering something to Yoko.

“I don’t think that’s it. Come on Paul, tell me the truth.”

“I seriously don’t know.” Paul lied. “He’s just in one of those moods today.”

“ _ Paul. _ ”

“Haven’t I told you how beautiful your hair is?” Paul tried to divert the question. George is too old for that now.

“Does John miss you?”

Paul finished the first braid and sighed. “How about you do this one as I do this one?”

George began to undo a braid. “It’s just a thought. I saw the way he looked at you. We both know we saw that look before. I just want to tell you that you don’t have to give in to that. This band is almost over. I feel it and you feel it too. It’s time for you two to move on.”

An intern set a plate of Steak and Kidney Pie on the piano.

“Thanks.” The both of them said. Once the intern was gone, Paul sighed again.

“It’s really hard to pretend I don’t care. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

George nodded. “Wanna split?” George pointed to the pie.

Paul smiled. “Definitely.”


	3. Say That We're Sweethearts Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to make Paul remember a special song they preformed together long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day but hey, I have a day off so here you go! :)

After lunch they were partly finished with golden slumbers. Yoko is giggling again, her muscles are shaking and tears stream from her half closed eyes. Clenching onto John as she did so. Something Paul used to do. Paul holds his breath behind pursed lips to make sure that his laughter to come didn’t slip out from John’s joke. They were on a break and whenever a sort of break happens everyone seems to be okay with each other. No one is at each other's throats. Not right now at least.

“Did someone piss in your cereal today Paulie?” Paul flinched at the mention of his nickname. He didn’t hear that name in years.

“No Johnny, my cereal had no piss in it.” Paul played a random tune of the piano.

“Ah really? Seems like someone did. You barely laugh with me anymore.” John made his way over to Paul. That was new. “If fact you laugh more with George.”

“George is a funny man.”

“But I’m funnier. Scoot over.” John sat right next to Paul on the piano bench. He started to play a tune.

“ _ Life used to be a gay thing, a filled with happiness, night and day thing, it was something to have and to hold, but it seems that your love grew cold... _ ”

“John what song is this?” Paul asked.

“You don’t remember?”

“No?” Paul tried to remember but there was nothing. Did they sing this song together once? He would’ve remembered if they did. He holds on to these types of memories.

“ _ I never knew that our romance had ended, until you poisoned my food, and I thought it was a lark, when you kicked me in the park, but now I think it was rude… _ ”

“Kind of a weird song to sing John.” George said from across the room.

“I’ll stop when Paul remembers.”

“Well I don’t remember. So why don’t you-” Paul got cut off my John’s singing.

“ _ I never knew that that you and I were finished, until that bottle hit my head, though I tried to be aloof, when you pushed me off the roof, I feel our romance is dead… _ ”

“Sounds familiar.” Ringo said, walking toward George.

“Paul would know.”

“I don’t know!”

“How could you forget?” John didn’t sound like he was joking anymore. He genuinely wanted Paul to remember.

“ _ It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd told me, that someone had taken my place, but no, you didn't even scold me, you just tried to disfigure my face…  _ ”

“John? John! Come back here!” Yoko called

“John’s busy!”

At this point John just played the same tune over and over. Waiting. Paul knew he was waiting. He had that focused face on, he was waiting on Paul.

 

_ In 1960 John and Paul stopped by a pub that Paul’s cousin Bett and her husband owned. They had nothing eventful to do because they were hitchhiking so Bett’s husband offered the two to perform together that night. John was all for it but Paul was hesitant.  _

_ “Okay. This is by far the most idiotic thing we are going to do.” _

_ “My fellow Nerk Twin, this is the best thing we’re going to do! Who knew you cousin owned a pub? We could come up here all the time for gigs!” _

_ “But we’re The Beatles.” _

_ “Tonight, we’re The Nerk Twins. Look I made a poster and everything.” John showed a homemade poster he drew of the two of them in completely different hairstyles and clothing. _

_ “We’re really going with this?” _

_ “Of course Paulie. We gotta change our whole set, clothes hair, everything. This will be fun, I promise!” John went over a hugged paul so hard he started to cough. _

_ “Alright, alright!” Paul ruffled John’s hair. “That could work.” Paul did it again. “ I need gel.” _

_ “There he is!” _

_ The pair performed on acoustic guitars and sang without microphones. They opened with The World Is Waiting For The Sunrise. The rest of their set was mainly made of rock 'n' roll and country and western songs. They ended their set with Say That We’re Sweethearts Again. _

 

“You'll never know how this heart of mine is breaking, It looks so hopeless but then, Our life could still be sweet and placid, If you'd just put down that acid, And say we're sweethearts again…” Paul sang.

“Remember now?”

“I do, my fellow Nerk Twin.”

They continued the song leaving George, Ringo, and Yoko confused.


	4. Mamihlapinatapai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes home with Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamihlapinatapai- a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something that they both desire but which neither wants to begin.
> 
> Last chapter! Thanks for reading! :)

They became distant again as the day grew longer. George Martin wanted Paul and John to share a mic at one point. Paul didn’t think he’d find the strength in him to even share a microphone with John. But he did it anyway. He felt a wave of nostalgia when he grew closer to sing. He remembers how they would sweat so much till their hair stuck to their foreheads. They didn’t care though. They were just happy to be together this close, in front of thousands. Now that spark was gone.

There is no sound in the studio, yet everyone is playing, playing and not talking. George shifts foot to foot by the wall, keeping pace. Ringo is lightly tapping the cymbals. Paul sits, unable to read the sheet paper all of a sudden, his foot tapping up and down like a wind up toy. Why did John make Paul remember about The Nerk Twins? That was so long ago he doesn’t even remember what happened after that. Should he remember what happened after that? After the final take, they began to pack their things. George tapped Paul’s shoulder.

“You need anything? You looked distracted earlier.”

“No it’s just… Why would he make me remember something that was so long ago?”

“You’re asking the wrong person. Sleep it off” George squeezed Paul’s shoulder before he left, soon Ringo left too. It’s was just Paul and John now.

“Where’s Yoko?” Paul asked.

“She left with mal, you don’t remember that?”

“No.”

“You don’t remember anything don’t you?” John mumbled, packing his guitar.

“Well goodnight then.” Paul put on his jacket.

“Wait, Paul?” John grabbed his arm.

“Yeah?”

“Me and Yoko came here with Mal. Can I ride with you?”

“Wait, Mal just left you here?”

“It wasn’t the first time. I’ll sleep on the couch or something.”

“No it’s okay, we have a guest room. Just follow me.” They both left the recording studio and entered Paul’s car. It was silent the whole ride to Paul’s home. They didn’t even listen to the radio. Something they used to do all the time.

By the time they arrived home, the both of them sat down on a seperate couch. They sat knee deep in silence. The faucet drips into the sink, each one reverberating around the room like a cymbal, yet no-one blinks or moves to stop it. Outside there is no traffic or bird song, by now it must be midnight- the time in which today becomes tomorrow.

“Where’s the wife and kid?”

“America. Visiting family.” Paul crossed his arms.

“Seems nice.”

“Yeah. How are you and Yoko?”

“The same.”

It was silent again. They used to speak all the time, what happened?

“What was with that song today?”

“Which song? We sing a lot of songs.”

Paul sighed. “‘Say That We’re Sweethearts Again’?”

“Oh that one. I wanted you to remember a memory for once.”

“What do you mean?”

John sighed then got up from his seat and sat next to Paul. “I’ve been having these random memories today, ever since you did George’s hair.”

“That’s why you’ve been acting so weird?”

“Most likely.” John laid back. “I didn’t want to be the only one having the memories. And it looks like you barely remember-”

“I remember  _ some _ John.”

“Well I remember all of them. Ever since you met me!” John sat up and grabbed paul by the shoulders. “I will  _ never  _ forget them.” John’s eyes began to well up with tears.

Paul looked away. “You the one who said to let go. Now we can’t even have a simple conversation.”

“Do you remember when you held Julian for the first time, or our first date, or-”

“I remember, John. I remember.”

“Do you remember what happened after the gig? The Nerk Twins gig?”

 

_ Paul does remember. When he saw John in his casual beauty, blue jeans and faded shirt. He watched as his smile grew and the way he moved across the dusty wooden floor. Paul wanted him on his back, Paul wanted to be on top. As he got closer Paul’s hand automatically opens allowing the pants to fall the floor and from the look on John’s face he knew what Paul was offering. He paused, not to refuse, but to savour the moment before they begin. Then together they closed all the blinds and locked the door… _

“I do remember. But it’s best to let it go. Like you said.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
